


Symbiotic Reproductive Cycle

by VoidWinnower (SumDumMuffin)



Category: Godzilla - All Media Types, Godzilla: King of The Monsters (2019)
Genre: Cloaca, F/M, Futanari, Impregnation, Light BDSM, Parody, Porn, Pussyboy, ovipositor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:15:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24030421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SumDumMuffin/pseuds/VoidWinnower
Summary: The King and Queen of Monsters complete their reproductive Cycle.
Relationships: Godzilla/Mothra (Kaiju)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	Symbiotic Reproductive Cycle

**Author's Note:**

> People have been asking me to write futa porn for a while now, soo, heeeeeree you goooooo
> 
> I know this is two months late for April Fools, but if you've followed me you'll know that i was 2 weeks late for my own birth and it trickles down from there.
> 
> If Godzilla is a lizard he'll have a cloaca, and I did a Ctrl-F and found nonzero results for 'ovipositor' on Mothra's entry on the Toho canon wiki, so, this is basically canonical. (I kid. It is definitely not.)

One of the army guys on the Monarch helicarrier looked over. "So do Godzilla and Mothra have a thing?" 

“Well,” said one of the scientists, “In nature there are numerous examples of….” 

Mothra flew up to perch on Godzilla's big lizard head, caressing him with her front-most insectoid legs, leaving literal butterfly kisses ongoing the tip of his snout with her chittering mandibles. 

Mothra crawled to Godzilla's back and secreted webbing at Godzilla's wrists, gently pulling his stubby dinosaur arms up and to the back of his head. 

Godzilla emitted his trademark two-tone roar, but this time it had a coquettish inflection as he let his wrists be bound behind his head (or as best as his stubby dinosaur arms would go.) 

Mothra climbed back up to Godzilla's head, to pry open his mouth with three of her legs, to play with his long, monster tongue. 

Godzilla dutifully obliged his queen. His eyes lidded and he stuck out his tongue for Mothra to better caress, in foreplay. 

Mothra arched her abdomen back and her whole feminine bug body tensed, and in a series of shudders her ovipositor engorged and protruded noticeably from her abdomen. Her wings fluttered in anticipation. 

  
  


Godzila's eyes lidded as he eyed his queen's impregnation stick. A radioactive blush effervesced across his lumpy dinosaur face. 

Mothra brushed a leg over the ridges behind Godzilla's head, before abruptly straddling his face with all her limbs and forcing her bugdick into his gaping maw. 

Godzilla's roar was stifled by the insectoid sex organ rummaging around his open mouth, slickening it in preparation to enter him. 

Mothra removed her ovipositor, now slick with Godzilla's saliva, trailing away from Godzilla’s needy tongue. 

Suddenly, with a few beats of her wings, she pushed Godzilla onto his back, onto the ground. Godzilla cried out. Mothra spewed two chunks of webbing to pin Godzilla’s hands to the ground, on opposite sides of his head. 

And Mothra landed between Godzilla’s legs and tenderly pulled the dinosaur’s stubby lizard legs apart, before secreting enough webbing to tie Godzilla’s legs, apart, to two nearby remaining buildings. 

And now that her king was fully restrained, Mothra coaxed apart the scaly outer labial folds of Godzilla’s cloaca with her front legs. She nibbled at Godzilla’s abdominal sex hole to the point where it was ready to receive her. Godzilla growled, invitingly. 

  
  


Once Mothra entered Godzilla’s reptilian fuck hole- lubed with reptilian saliva- the giant lizard shrieked out a meager whimper in anticipation. 

And then Mothra grasped onto Godzilla's scales and started jackhammering him. 

Godzilla's cries echoed through the ruined city, rhythmically, coincident with the thrusting of his queen. 

And on climax, when Mothra extruded some kind of monster insect egg inside him, Godzilla emitted a radioactive blast towards the heavens, splitting the sky in twain just as he had been split by Mothra’s turgid impregnation stick. 

Mothra cut the bindings around Godzillas arms. She then cradled his de-overheating head in her bug arms, and they rubbed the fronts of their heads together. 

  
  


The scientist’s glasses were fogged. “- of symbiotic relationships across species…” 

“That is  _super hot_ , yo,” said the army guy. 


End file.
